


Resolve

by Ambrosia_Ragweed



Series: Crossroads [2]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Hang Job, Korean Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Ragweed/pseuds/Ambrosia_Ragweed





	Resolve

Kwang Soo closed the van door behind himself and settled into his seat. His manager said something. He answered automatically, somehow managing to keep up the appearance that everything was the same as it had been before he knocked on Jong Kook’s door. But, deep inside, his world had changed drastically: gone from flat to round; from black and white to color; from lukewarm Americano to a straight double shot of espresso. Little sparks of excitement skittered about under his skin and, when he thought back to the brief kiss, his breath caught. So, he tried to think of other things and ignore the changes brought about by hope. Yet found it impossible to do. 

Before, he had been convinced that his was a one sided attraction. He was happy getting to spend almost the entire day with the person he liked. But his heart rebelled at that thought and yearned for something more. That yearning was like a slow poison, making him heart sick. Still he pasted on his best smiles and like a drug addict kept coming back for more. The casual hug, the smile meant just for him, the way their eyes sometimes caught, even the scolding. 

There were times he was jealous of the easy camaraderie between Gary, Haha and Jong Kook. Why couldn’t he be happy with that type of relationship? Why couldn’t he be like them? 

But he was too busy to entertain thoughts like that for long. He had too much to do and there was a weight to fame. He now needed to work harder for everyone who believed in him. And so he accepted what Jong Kook could give without asking for more or, more aptly, he told himself he did.

Now, though…he could ask for more. The door had been opened. The possibility existed. His giddiness was tempered with vague trepidation. 

The van stopped. He said his good byes and climbed out. 

A day passed then another. Next thing he knew, he had to cancel any plans he made on Thursday because his schedule was too full. When he called, Jong Kook was quiet but seemed relieved. After he hung up, Kwang Soo caught himself scowling down at his phone. His name was called and he shook it off. 

By Friday night, he was convinced that something was not quit right with the other man and he was left wondering what to do. Did he back off? (How could he back off when he wasn’t the one that made the first move?) Or did he push for what they both had wanted in that single moment?

Saturday came and went.  
By Sunday night, he was exhausted by the twisted feeling in his gut that screamed something was wrong. So, he did something he normally would never do. He went to Jong Kook’s apartment and called from the street outside the building. Kook buzzed him in and soon he was at the door, knocking. The older man let him in. They exchanged pleasantries but then the conversation faded into an awkward silence. 

He’d been so ready on the way here, knew exactly what he wanted to say and how he was going to broach the subject. Now, the words wouldn’t come. Kwang Soo’s palms rested on his knees and he looked down at them feeling helpless, hopeless, like he’d come full circle. He’d been happy before; he could be happy with those little gestures again. That was a lie. He wanted what that brief kiss had promised. “Hyeong,” he started his deep voice cracking. So he started over. “Hyeong, I…” He didn’t get a chance to finish. 

Jong Kook cut him off and made an awkward joke that wasn’t a real joke. But the meaning was clear; he didn’t want to hear what Kwang Soo was going to say. 

Kwang Soo couldn’t make himself smile or laugh. And maybe if they didn’t work together, if he didn’t have to see him every week, he would’ve pushed the issue. Demanded that Jong Kook listen to what he wanted to say. But he did have to see him and it was going to be painful enough as things stood without making it worse. So he stood and started towards the door, part of him waiting for the Commander’s hand to stop him in his place. It didn’t. Making it home was hard. He somehow managed not to cry until he was alone in the shower. His sadness hurt. His muscles ached. He felt like puking. He crawled into bed and slept fitfully. 

His mother made breakfast and worried that he was tired from working so much. He said the words he knew would sooth her. He didn’t want her worrying. The filming stretched through the day. He played the coward, the traitor and goof. Tried to let all the jabs and reprimands slide off his back. And when it became a little much he pursed his lips, shook his head, and said nothing. Then they were done and saying goodbyes. 

Jong Kook stopped him and asked him back to his apartment. He tried to politely decline. The Commander insisted in a way that made it hard to say no. That spark of hope flared again, a blooming firework, and he agreed before it faded back into an aching pain. 

In the apartment, they kicked off their shoes and, suddenly, he was lightly slammed against a wall. His head pulled down. His hyeong was really kissing him, hard, lips pressing down roughly against his own. Kwang Soo’s arms wrapped around Jong Kook’s muscular body, his long fingered hands brushing lightly over his back, feeling the contours through his jacket. Kook momentarily broke away but Kwang Soo darted in reigniting the kiss, the tip of his tongue tracing the outline of Kook’s lips. He moaned growled in happiness when the other man opened to allow his tongue to spear into his mouth. 

They stood that way for quite a while, smashed together, rubbing against each other, hands learning the topography of each other’s bodies, exploring mouth and lips with tongues/teeth. Kook pushed and tugged Kwang Soo’s jacket off then hurriedly pulled his sweater up over his head, dropping it carelessly on the floor. The older man suddenly stepped back and shed his own outer wear. Kwang Soo smiled happily as his tee followed, revealing a perfectly sculpted body. Kissing again, Jung Kook started unbuttoning Kwang Soo’s shirt. 

Kwang Soo moved from lips to scatter kisses along the edge of the other man’s jaw, down the thick column of his throat, nipping his collar bone, and travelled further south till he was kneeling. His shirt still half buttoned with the tails hanging out. His tongue swirled around then darted in Jong Kook’s navel. He tasted slightly of salt. Kook moaned quietly. Kwang Soo’s large hand found the thick, rigid length covered by dark jeans and rubbed. With his mouth, he continued to trace the hard outline of abs, loving the feeling of fingers tangling in his hair and his rocking slightly against his hand. Looking up into the Commander’s eyes, he unsnapped jeans and pulled down the zipper. 

The older man tugged him up. “Not here.” 

Jong Kook grabbed his hand and led him through the darkened living area towards the bedroom. Standing at the side of the bed, Jong Kook’s arms wrapped around his waist and Kwang Soo’s draped lightly over the other man’s shoulders. Moonlight and streetlight drifted in through the window barely illuminating the planes of his lover’s beautiful face. This moment was like magic. They kissed again, slow and deep. 

They separated and finished undressing. Kwang Soo’s heart sped up. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. But then he was naked, feeling unattractive and unnaturally tall. Jong Kook didn’t seem to mind. He pulled him down beside him on the bed. 

They ended up lying on the diagonal: heads at the same height and legs tangled together with Jong Kook slightly on top. Kook grabbed a hold tightly and rolled over. Kwang Soo pushed himself up on his arms staring down into Kook’s face. Strong hands came up and pushed gently down on his shoulders. He understood the message and backwards crawled down the Commander’s body. The older man’s cock was a couple inches longer than normal but much thicker. He started with his hands, caressing balls with one hand and gently moving his other over the head then sliding it down the shaft. Up and down. Up and down. He brought his mouth close and breathed out across the head. Jong Kook moaned. His tongue darted out and traced around the wide flared ridge of the broad purple head, dragged just the tip across the slit, again around the ridge and again across the slit. He lightly went down about an inch from the head and, bobbing up and down while make sure that the head brushed against his inner cheek, he began to suck. Kook’s fingers dug into his shoulders. Up and down. Then release. He took a long lick from root to head. Changing angles, he opened wide, relaxed the back of his throat and went down as far as he could. Kook’s fingers moved from shoulders to his head and set the pace. 

But as Kook grew close to coming, Kwang Soo could tell by the way his body had tensed up and the sounds he was making, he tugged twice. “Kwang Soo stop. Stop.” His lover’s voice was wild and a little desperate. Kwang Soo released his cock and was pulled upwards, kissed desperately that rolled onto his back. Kook spit into his had the reached out and grabbed Kwang Soo’s long thick dick. He started to jerk him off. Kwang Soo relaxed, allowing himself only to feel and not think. “Hyeong!” He breathed. Jong Kook paused, changed positions, then gently grabbed hold of both of their cocks at one time. 

Then all Kwang Soo could do was feel: the roughness of his lover’s hand, the way the two cocks rubbed up against each other, the knowledge that wasn’t his hand. All of it. Jonk Kook was suddenly coming. Thick roapy strands covered the Commander’s hand, Kwang Soo’s lower belly and even up a little past his navel. Leaning down, Kook sucked on one Kwang Soo’s nipples, flicking it with his tongue, and then nipped. Hard. Maybe it was the sharp shock of pleasure/pain but Kwang Soo came; his hips bucking and his breath catching mid moan. He felt electrified, like his body burned with pure energy and pleasure. Both exploded within him. Kook moved his hand, once, twice, releasing little after shocks, and then he was done. He released Kwang Soo’s cock so it fell limp against his hips. 

Lazy and relaxed, Kwang Soo half wondered what happened next. They hadn’t talked but something suddenly seemed resolved. Was that hope again? Obscuring reality with a rose colored version of what he wanted to see?

Kook lightly kissed him. “I didn’t expect this.” Kwang Soo knew him well enough to tell that he was telling the truth. He had been surprised. “Stay the night. Sleep here with me.” 

“Of course, Hyeong.” Kwang Soo answered without thinking about it. 

“Let me get a cloth to clean you up.” Jong Kook slid off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Smiling, for the first time in a week, Kwang Soo fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
